The Story Between Stories
by The Wolf Of Cair Paravel
Summary: Ever wondered how Ariana and Edmund fell in love? Well, here's your chance to find out. Ari and Edmund are back in action, but there will be a lot more bumps in the road than anyone ever expected. Centered in The Golden Age. Ed/OC


**Author's Note: Yes, it's me! I'm back in the game, and ready to play. Or write. Whatever you want to say. I've got a decent plot for this story, I think. It's the story of how Edmund and Ari fell in love, and all of the stuff that came after. I think you'll all enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it. It's about time I had another story out, and here's one that I plan to finish. I've also got an outline almost finished for a story that picks up where my second story left off. After I get the outline all finished, I'll write the story. And I have ideas for one after that that I think you all will enjoy. Can I just say, Harry Potter-Narnia crossover? **

* * *

A sixteen year old Lucy stared out of one of the windows in the southernmost tower of castle Cair Paravel at the expansive forest in the near distance. Her piercing gaze watched as her raven haired brother rode into the trees without a backwards glance on a horse. From this distance she could not make out the specific markings on the creature that her brother was riding but it was clear to her keen eye that it was not his trusted steed, Philip. A deep frown marred her forehead the more she thought about it.

It wasn't like Edmund to go out riding without Philip. The only scenario in which he wouldn't involve Philip was one in which he wanted everything to be kept secret until he had it all figured out. Lucy heaved a sigh and shook her head. She decided not to dwell too much on the subject of whatever her brother was up to. She trusted him and nothing in the world could change that. She sighed once more and moved away from the window. She took quick, light steps down the stairs of the tower causing her heels to click against the stone.

The castle itself hadn't changed much in the few short years that the four Pevensies had been reigning. The stone corridors were still just as easy to get lost in if one did not know their way around. The upper floors were covered with brightly colored tapestries and rugs to cover up the stone. The ballroom was still just as grand as it had been the night of the coronation, and while the castle had not changed, the occupants on the other hand were so different that if one had known them four years prior, they wouldn't have been able to tell who they were now, as far as the royalty went.

Each of the four royals had specific duties tailored to their abilities. No two were exactly the same. Susan dealt with political matters, but left legal affairs to Edmund. Peter took to training and recruiting the Narnian army while Lucy handled the interaction with the Narnian citizens. Though each of them dealt with different issues they all looked to each other and the handful of advisers they trusted when help was needed.

Lucy lifted her dress above her ankles and quickened her steps when she heard Susan's voice calling her name. Her feet were moving so quickly that she was nearly sprinting. She ducked around a corner and stood, slowing down her breathing but it did no good. Susan peeked around the corner and gave her younger sister a grin that was bordering on malicious, or so Lucy thought. Lucy groaned and slid to the floor giving her sister a glare.

"Lucy!" Susan scolded as she grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her back to her feet. "Stop it. You'll get your dress dirty."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I wear this one when I go riding. It gets dirty all the time."

"Well you want to at least look presentable when the foreign dignitaries get here!" Susan snapped. Lucy sighed. She was not looking forward to the coming weeks. Nobles and royalty from far off countries were coming to Cair Paravel for two weeks of sporting and parties. Susan had been planning these events for months and had somehow pulled Lucy into it, which the latter was not happy about at all.

Lucy had grown into a lovely young woman with a keen intellect and sharp wit that wasn't too unlike her raven-haired brother's. But her wit and charm did nothing for her when she wasn't happy, and parties did not make her happy. They irritated her. She'd much rather be outdoors in a pair of trousers than to wear the fancy clothes and fake smiles that were required when this sort of event came up. But it would be over in two weeks' time and everything would go back to normal. She would put up with it for Peter and Susan's sake.

The upcoming events not only included parties and activities, but were to also be used as a time for the royals of neighboring countries to speak to one another about important issues. Narnia was chosen to be the host country, as none of the royals or nobles of the newly-restored nation knew any of the aristocrats of the neighboring countries. It was putting pressure on the High King, for he was afraid that if Narnia did not show that it was defended and strong, it would make the country seem like an easy target.

Lucy sighed once more and brushed off the small amount of dust that had collected on her dress and rolled her eyes. "Susan, by the time they get here I promise you that I will be presentable. Fancy dress and all."

Susan eyed her and when she decided that her sister was telling her the truth she smiled again and nodded before turning on her heel. Lucy watched her sister's red dress go around the corner. As soon as she was sure that Susan was out of earshot she gave a loud huff and threw her hands into the air. She shook her head before picking up the skirt of her blue dress once more and moved on her way.

She rounded a corner and was immediately knocked to her feet. She let out an indignant noise but stopped her complaint when she looked up. A mess of curly red hair was two feet in front of her face and bright green eyes were looking back at her with mirth. The two girls laughed.

"Ari!" Lucy said with a smile on her face. "It's about time you showed up today. Where have you been lurking?"

"Me? Lurk?" Ari asked as she got to her feet and brushed off her dress. "I think you have me confused with that demon you call brother."

"Can you and Edmund at least be _civil_ to each other while the foreigners are here? We certainly don't need another incident like that last one." Lucy said, muttering the last part. The two girls walked down the stone corridors, arms linked through each other.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ari protested, her voice laced with venom. "He had me pinned where I couldn't move. What did you expect me to do?"

"You were the one that started it, if I recall." Lucy said, poking her redheaded friend in the side.

"_He's _the one who started the whole thing. I'm the one that escalated it to violence, but he started it."

"_Ari…_"

"Fine, fine." Ari said in defense. "I guess that if _he_ can be civil, then so can I."

"Good." Lucy nodded. "Because Susan would have a fit if anything happened during the festivities."

"Oh, I know she would." Ari said. "And then there's that law in effect where we can't be in the same room by ourselves, so you don't have to worry about having a murder around here."

"Peter _made _that law because you tried to rip Edmund's ear off of his head with your teeth."

"Once again, _he_ started it!"

"But Peter finished it by pulling you off of Ed before you killed him." Lucy gave her one of her 'looks'. "His ear is still disfigured, you know."

"Oi! All of this Edmund-talk is giving me indigestion." Ari protested. Lucy laughed.

"You two really hate each other, don't you?" Lucy asked as the pair stopped for a moment. Ari only responded by giving her a stare. Lucy laughed. "I'd put money on you falling for each other one of these days."

"Me and _Edmund_?" Ari gagged. "I think I'd rather kill myself."

"You've hated each other for almost two years now. One of these days that is bound to change, and when it does I claim the right to say, 'I told you so'."

"Alright, Lucy. Whatever you say. " Ari said, trying not to gag again. She settled for rolling her green eyes.

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly burst out. "I just remembered. Peter wanted to see me sometime this morning. He said that he needed some help with a project that he's come up with."

"Peter and his 'projects'." Ari rolled her eyes. "It's more likely that he's trying to come up with a way to keep the suitors from bothering your sister when the young lads get here."

"That _does _sound like something he'd do." Lucy smiled.

"Well, you'd better find Peter before he bursts that blood vessel in his head." Ari teased. Lucy stuck out her tongue in a very un-queenly way causing Ari to throw her head back and laugh. The two went their separate ways and for the time being, everything was well in Narnia.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think? I've already started on chapter two so it should be posted pretty soon. Our favorite couple isn't a couple just yet, but they'll get there. Don't worry about that. Sorry that it's mostly dialog, but the next chapter should be less. I'll admit, this isn't the best thing in the world, but I think that I have a pretty decent plot in mind.  
**

**Leave a smiley face if you liked it! ;)**


End file.
